


Anomalies

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Things were always fast with them, but this was too fast.





	Anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> please dont kill me

Things had always been fast with them.

" _We've only just met, and we're going to go look at a flat?"_

Of course, Sherlock was the fast one. John always raced along behind him, desperate to keep up, always striving to fall into step beside him but never quite reaching it, constantly amazed and confused by Sherlock's pace and assuredness.   
He didn't mind that though, not being fast. John liked it sometimes, being able to slow down and not have his mind racing all the time. Sometimes he could just stroll on by in life, enjoy the scenery, take in the sights and sounds and smells of the journey. All of that was fun, until life came along again and smacked you in the face. Then, you would have to start running again. That was when they'd catch up to one another, and Sherlock would grip his hand as they ran so that he could keep the pace. In a way, that was the best feeling. Those were the best times.

Those were the times they'd order chips and eat them on the sofa at three o'clock in the morning. They were the times they'd sit together for hours in silence and then Sherlock would burst out with something genius and downright brilliant, and even though John wouldn't say it anymore, he thought it was incredible. Whatever Sherlock's revelation, it would send them barrelling down to Scotland Yard and have Sherlock making a string of quickfire deductions in Lestrade's direction, and then the case would wrap up. And then, John would stop running again. He almost missed it when they stopped running. When they were running, they held hands a little tighter. They slept a little closer together. They would come through the door, lungs burning from the running and the night air, laughing like madmen, and collapse against each other in a flurry of giggles and quick kisses.

_"Sherlock, Sherlock, we shouldn't-" John giggled into the space between Sherlock's neck and shoulder, placing kisses on the warm skin. "Mrs Hudson-"_   
_Sherlock was still kissing him, pressing him against the wall, breathing heavy against his cheek. "John, do you really think I don't know when something turns you on? You love this, don't you? The thought we might get caught like this gives you chills."_   
_John had looked deeply into his eyes and smiled, breath hitching. "Go on, then. Talk deduction to me."_

Things had always been fast with them, but this was too fast.   
This was too soon, after everything that had happened. Mary, and Rosie, and this? Sherlock wasn't sure how John was going to take it but he knew it would not be well. He'd considered every alternative; every procedure and medical route he could take, every excuse he could make, every lie he could tell. But nothing would get past John. Not now.   
They didn't lie to each other anymore. They didn't keep secrets anymore. Things were different now.   
Sherlock couldn't tell him, but he also couldn't lie.   
He stared at the paper in his hands; he was certainly reading it right.

_If a second line appears, congratulations!_

He sneered at that.

Congratulations.

Ha!


End file.
